Zelda Spirit Tracks: The Next Adventure
by Phantom7748
Summary: Join Link and Zelda in my newest ZeLink adventure, Zelda Spirit Tracks: The Next Adventure! Enjoy!
1. Informative

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything of the like. Nintendo proudly does.**

A/N - I recommend reading my previous Zelda ST fanfic before reading this one, as some small things are used here. The only really big thing is I'll already have Link and Zelda as a couple in this one, as explained in the last one. The events in the previous story are not too big a deal, as that was just a sorta test drive to try it out, and very petty events were covered. This one however will be still very ZeLink inclined, but will be longer, and have more story and adventure. This first chapter is just to introduce some ideas, as I'm not completely sure what exactly I wish to do with the story here, but all will come in time. Enjoy!

* * *

A small, but rather pretty sound was coming from behind the door to Zelda's headquarters, the sound of a violin.

"Wow, I didn't know Zelda was musically inclined. And I would have never guess she would play the violin. But, I suppose it's fitting..." Link wondered aloud.

He had come to meet Zelda, but he had come a bit early. What Zelda wanted to see Link for, he had no idea. Not wanting to disturb the princess' playing, but as the time for the meeting drew around, Link decided on knocking on the door, softly, then a bit more loudly to ensure Zelda could hear the knock over the sound of the violin.

The playing abruptly stopped and the door opened.

"Oh, hello Link. You're a bit early... But come in anyways, I'd like to discuss something with you." Zelda said when she saw Link standing before the door, his hand still raised from knocking.

"Oh, hi Zelda. What did you need me for, another adventure?" Link joked. He cracked this one often, as if it was a signature statement of his after the fight against Malladus.

But usually she either didn't answer, or said something like, "No, not today, I'm afraid." But today, she happened to say something different which surprised Link, when she uttered, "Yes, Link. I think so. We have a mysterious happening. A new branch of Spirit Tracks has opened. One that I fear the Spirits and Goddesses did not put there to start.

"Foreigners, Aliens have reached out to us, hostile intent or otherwise. You as the Champion and Hero of Spirits need to help figure out what goes on in this foreign world. And I, as the Princess and Leader of New Hyrule need to investigate this happening."

Link applauded, and praised Zelda on her speech.

She blushed, saying, "Thanks... I practiced it to make sure to get the point across." She blushed even more when Link pecked her on the cheek.

"I think you did fine." Was all he said. "Anyways, I suppose you want me to drive you in the Spirit Train?"

"Yes, and maybe we could bring the adventurers that came to Castle Town's Inn? They seem knowledgeable."

"Adventurers?" Link asked. "And why so quick to trust them?"

"Talk to them yourself and you might be of the same thoughts..." was all Zelda said before sweeping Link out of the room and headed for the Inn.


	2. Preperations

"So, I was thinking, we bring five guards along with us, it might make for easier fighting and settling if need be," Zelda said while deep in thought.

"Five? We won't have a huge food supply you know. What ever will fit in the freight car plus some extra if need be in the passenger car. We don't know if we'll find food there or not," Link explained.

"But it must be inhabited by someone, Spirit Tracks just don't appear by themselves. But I suppose you're right. We'll bring three," Zelda protested.

"Alright, alright, three it is. I'll go get food while you choose some guards to take with. But don't count on them to much, you and I make a pretty decent team as it is," Link laughed at the last part, exiting the room and going down to the kitchens.

Link was well known in the castle by now, and it wasn't surprising to see that the cooks had foreseen Link's entry, asking for food for the trip.

"We thought you and the Princess would be going on another adventure when everyone got all excited about the new tracks. We're nearly done, if you would like to wait a few moments," a stout man dressed in white and grey, most likely the head cook, explained.

"Gladly," replied Link, with a grimace. The cook reminded him of Cole, minus the double top hats.

Meanwhile, Zelda went down to the training room to speak to Russell about borrowing some guards.

"Sure thing, Princess. Are you going with Link? Because he has the strength of about ten! And has more courage than all of my men put together! You're a fine fighter yourself too, I might add. But if you're looking for the finest below you two, it's me you want to come to," Russell said very enthusiastically.

"Save the speech, Russell, please. I just need three decent men to aid me and Link on our quest to find this new land that has opened to us," Zelda said before Russell could continue talking.

"As you wish, Princess." Russell then yelled over to the training area. "Coetle! Blathe! Kethern! Get over here! The Princess needs to have a word with you!"

Three men, one tall and lean, one shorter but muscular, and one of a short and stocky build, all dressed in green came rushing over to Russell. "Men," Russell started.

They all bowed in front of Zelda, but rose when Zelda signaled them to rise. "Coetle, Blathe, and Kethern, I need you three to aid Link and me in our quest to find the new land that has been opened to us. Are you ready to face the risks of this task?"

"Anything for the Royal Family, Miss Princess," Answered Kethern, the tall one, with a salute.

"At ease, sir," Zelda replied formally. "And you two, Coetle, Blathe?"

"Of course," Blathe, the muscular one, answered. Coelte simply nodded.

"Very well. Ready yourselves, and rest. I will come to pick you up to leave in two days time." With that, Zelda turned and swept from the room, leaving the three men very flabbergasted at what had happened.

Zelda came outside when she spotted Link by the Spirit Train and decided to go relay the news to him.

"Coelte, Blathe, and Kethern..." Link said, deep in thought. "Kethern, tall, very formal. Not much fun, he's too serious. But Coetle and Blathe, don't know much about them. Blathe, very laid back? Correct? Maybe? And Coetle... He's very quiet. Hence, I don't know that much about him. Anyway, the cooks are working on the food, why don't you go finish getting ready, I'm going to go talk to those adventures at the inn," Link said.

"Alright, sounds good," Zelda replied over her back as she walked backed towards the castle while Link headed in the opposite direction, Castle Town's inn.

It was hot and stuffy inside, with a thin layer of smoke covering the bar area where cooks relentlessly cooked for their paying customers. Link could smell fried cucco, grilled fish, among roasted moink and all sorts of herbs and vegetables.

In one corner, Link spotted several bearded men, all cheering happily while drinking ale. As he walked over to the men, he waved to signal he wanted to talk to them.

"Are you the adventurers I've been hearing about?" He casually threw into the conversation.

"Aye, that'd be us, young lad," one of the men said, louder than he needed to, he was clearly drunk.

"'Choo need, laddy?" another of them asked.

But a rather thinner, smaller man compared to the others spoke up this time. "So sorry for their obvious partaking in ale, sir. They seem to always go overboard." He said this with a very sympathetic tone. "My name is Lance, pleased to meet you. We are indeed adventures, minstrels, if you will. We take mostly to the shadows when they," he glanced at the four cheering men. "are sober enough to know the difference between a cricket and a grasshopper.

"You seem quite intelligent," Link commented.

"You could say that. These men need someone to look after them. I'm the brains-"

"We're the brawn!" The four men shouted in unison before Lance could finish.

"Have you heard of the new land opened to us?" Link questioned, trying to remain casual.

"Aye, but that seems like a bad idea. Don't tell me a lad like you is going to go out there?" Lance said, surprised.

"A young lad I am indeed," Link started, slightly provoked by even Lance's ignorance. "A young lad that also happens to be the hero of Spirits, the greatest engineer and champion sword fighter." He said this with a very final tone before leaving them all staring at his back as he left the inn.

Link took deep breaths of the fresh air outside before he noticed Zelda standing by the train waiting for him.

When he reached Zelda, he relayed the news of the meeting with the adventurers. "Anyway, I thought I'd go say hi to Niko before we left."

"That sounds fine." Zelda said. "I'll even tag along. Maybe we can hang out on the beach for a while before we go, we've got some free time before the we leave. And I don't think we'll be getting a whole lot of it while we're gone."

Link nodded his head in agreement and got in the train after Zelda, and headed towards Aboda Village.


	3. The Tide Turns

It wasn't very long before Link noticed that something was wrong. "Zelda!" He cried back as he saw the problem, directly ahead of them. "The Tracks are gone!" was all he could say before he was forced to take a sharp turn to stay on the tracks.

Zelda felt the jarring turn and stuck her head out the window. "The new Tracks are still open!" She yelled up to Link. "Just take them!"

What was odd, is that was entirely true. All the Tracks that were branching off of the track that Link was on were gone, almost as if they wanted him to take the path to the strange new world.

As Link turned on to the curiously straight path, he saw that the tracks were a slightly different color, and didn't seem to spark with as much energy as the ones in the main of New Hyrule.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Link muttered to himself as he traveled down the narrow path. "What is going on here?"

Suddenly a bright blue flash came from nowhere, and it seemed to have red and green infused with it.

"Hero of Time, Hero of the Winds, Hero of the Spirits. You have many different names... But we require a champion. Time and space itself are at risk, and we cannot do anything at this moment of great evil. We shall use our power to bring to a world of limbo, a world between worlds, Tulucemm." A mysterious voice spoke out. It seemed to come from the great light, but before Link could assess it any further in his clouded mind, he blanked out and let the oncoming paradoxical nature take the controls of the Spirit Train, for Link had really no idea what was about to take place...

* * *

Link woke up, covered in rubble from the shattered Spirit Train. His first thought was that the Spirits would personally kill him, but his next thought made him jump and push himself up through the wreckage.

"Zelda!" He cried out.

He found the body of his beloved crumpled in the back section of the passenger car. "C'mon Zelda, wake up!" He whispered to himself, and he could feel tears start to streak down his cheeks. "Zelda..."

Zelda gasped for air as she slammed back into reality, and she could feel someone clinging on to her. "Link..." was all she could say, but the green-clad boy looked up into her eyes and she could see relief spread across his face upon seeing her alive.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" Link said, offering his hand as he stood up.

"Y- yeah, I think so..." She pulled herself up with Link's help, and stretched, feeling the cool air across her face.

Link hadn't bothered to look around until then, and he saw everything was a deep sepia brown, except for blues, greens, and reds. _I wonder if those colors are important? And why?..._ Link thought to himself. Everything seemed to wave gently, ever so slightly, as if they were in a giant bubble. The sky was a deep, forget-me-not blue with gentle, white, fluffy clouds. In the distance, he could see a castle, surrounded by a great wall.

But behind him lay a different view, a great expanse, and another, more familiar looking castle. It had rails snaking around the ground. It was New Hyrule. Beneath them lay a large blue ocean, tinted with green. They stood upon the surface of the water, as if it was glass.

"Right before we crashed... I heard a voice, and it said something... I can't quite remember..." Link said, deep in thought. Zelda's only response was a look of confusion. "It said something about a world between worlds... Which is where I guess we are now. And it called itself 'they', very strange."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zelda questioned aloud.

"I dunno... That all of these different places are worlds? I mean, the legends are that Link and Tetra found this land from the sea, which would explain the water. Then there's New Hyrule over there," Link pointed to the flat expanse with rails across the ground. "But what's that place?" He questioned as he pointed toward the rolling hills and unfamiliar looking castle.


End file.
